¿Piensas en mi?
by kurolovers
Summary: El adios es dificil pero es mas dificil no saberlo. leve akakuro


¿Piensas en mí?

Todo fue tan rápido y a la vez tan lento para mí, no podía comprender lo que sucedía, ¿Fui un tonto? Ta vez sí, Aomine-kun se reiría en este momento al escucharme decir eso, Kise-kun me defendería de las risas de Aomine-kun, quizás Midorima-kun frunza el ceño y dirá que lo soy pero también me diría que equivocarse estaba bien para luego agregar con su típico "Nanodayo" y desviar la mirada mientras me regala mi objeto de la suerte, Murasakibara-kun me acariciaría mi cabellos para después darme un dulce que sepa a vainilla, quizás lo fui…

Me hubiese gustado volver a verlos a todos, a Kagami-kun, Momoi-san, Riko-sempai, Kiyoshi-sempai, a todo Seirin, mi equipo, me alegro que pude cumplir mi promesa, a Alex-san, Himuro-san, Niguo, Nijimura-sempai, a Ogiwara-kun hasta me hubiese gustado reunirme con Haizaki-kun, pero no pude hacerlo. Quiero ver a todos mis amigos, jugar con ellos un partido de baloncesto.

Pero…

Eso ya no se podrá hacer, lo se, pero tampoco me lamento de mis decisiones, de mis palabras, de nada en realidad. Solo puedo decir _"Gracias"_ pero ni eso puedo hacer, me negué mucho a la realidad, quería pensar que era solo un maravilloso sueño.

Aun sabiendo cuanto tiempo me quedaba seguía jugando, seguía allí a su lado, seguía pasando los días y yo aquí ignorando esos dolores que me atormentan gasta el día de hoy, nunca me he arrepentido de haber conocido a todos ustedes, quienes eran personas importantes para mí y actualmente lo siguen siendo

Me hubiese gustado despedirme de todos pero creo que ya es tarde y a mí nunca me han gustado las despedidas porque son dolorosas, porque me rompe el corazón al ver sus tristes caras, es mejor desaparecer como la sombra que soy para ustedes.

Lamento jamás decir nada de mi estado, me disculpo por eso pero yo deseaba volver a jugar baloncesto con todos ustedes; a veces pienso si merecía lo que paso en Teiko….me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no me encontraba con Aomine-kun ese día.

Tal vez nunca hubiese conocido a Seirin, tal vez seguiría unido a Ogiwara-kun, al ver el cielo nocturno me gusta porque puedo apreciar mejor las estrellas quienes siempre me acompañaron en la soledad.

Quisiera decirles personalmente que les agradezco conocerlos, fueron lo mas maravilloso que pude conocer, pude ver la luz entre la oscuridad. Irónico ¿No lo creen? Yo la sombra rodeara de bellas luces que lo sacaban de su propia miseria. Quisiera reír de nueva con todos, volver a verlos a los ojos, asustarlos cuando hablaba de repente.

Desearía que el tiempo fuera más lento para así poder pasar más tiempo con cada uno de ustedes, peros sé que eso ya no va a pasar, solo les pido que sean muy felices y jamás me olviden ¿Si? Porque yo jamás los olvidare, donde sea que este, fueron lo mejor que pudo sucederme. Solo quiero decir estas pequeñas cosas a estas personas:

Seirin, muchas gracias por todo, me alegra haberlos conocido a todos ustedes, Kagami-kun promete que seguidas mejorando, eres mejor que yo, hasta creo que tu debías haber estado con la generación de los milagros, pero me alegra conocer una persona como tú con una gran determinación junto con los sempais, me mostraron algo tan maravilloso, que me hubiese gustado seguir jugando con ustedes, solo son tan poco tiempo que los conozco que me lamento que deba irme.

Aomine-kun, sabes que fuiste una persona muy importante para mi, gracias a ti volví a jugar, llegaste como un salvador cuando estaba rindiéndome, tú me mostraste que esforzándose lograría muchas cosas y así fue, te pude derrotar y volver a tenerte como un amigo…te extrañe mucho Ahomine, por favor no vuelvas a caer, quiero esa sonrisa que siempre mostraban en nuestros años en Teiko, también gracias a ti conocí a Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san y a Haizaki-kun. Quiero que me muestres que disfrutas jugar, te deseo lo mejor, cumple tus sueños y siempre te apoyare en tus decisiones, no lo olvides Aomine Daiki-kun, gracias.

Midorima-kun, primero que nada, deja de ser tsundere, quisiera ver tu rostro en estos momentos. Midorima-kun se muy bien que nuestra relación al principio fue muy mala, muchas veces me criticabas por no resistir los entrenamientos pero también me mostrabas muchos lados buenos de ti, a veces me dabas una botella de agua cuando nadie veía, como también traías mi amuleto de la suerte cuando mi signo era de los últimos, te preocupabas de mi a tu manera y lo demostrabas de diferentes formas, te agradezco que fueras mi amigo, me lamento no seguir nuestras pequeñas conversaciones de libros que teníamos en común y las veces de que hablamos de los horóscopos, eres una persona fascinante. Sigue así, sé que más adelante te ira excelente no por nada eres mi amigo, la persona que me dio su amistad y me apoyo a su manera, te pido que nunca cambies eso, tienes valor Midorima-kun y sé muy bien que tendrás un gran futuro por delante, yo sé que tú puedes, cuídate y que la suerte de Oha asa siempre este contigo Midorima Shintarou-kun.

Murasakibara-kun, fuiste muy amable conmigo, me dabas de tus dulces en los descansos a escondidas de Akashi-kun, me sonreías de forma infantil cuando creías que hacías algo bien, me agradaba mucho ese lado tuyo, cuando salíamos solos tu y yo a comer pasteles, te conocía más, pero como todos saben al final te enfrentaste a Akashi-kun haciendo que saliera la otra personalidad de él, no te culpo si eso crees, al final esa parte de él iba a salir tarde o temprano , pero me dolió que por eso y más y más te alejabas, Murasakibara-kun tú y todos fueron crueles ¿no lo crees? Pero aun así sin importar que me alegra a ver jugado con alguien como tú, la forma seria que tenías al jugar demostraba que te gustaba, espero que con el tiempo sigas amando el baloncesto porque es divertido ¿no?, te extrañare mucho grandote, suerte en lo que quieras en tu futuro, yo siempre te apoyare como una sombra, no lo olvides Murasakibara Atsushi-kun.

Kise-kun, eres un escandaloso, molesto, irritante, chillón, eres eso y más… pero también listo, astuto, gran amigo, confiable, amigable, simpático, protector. Muchas veces te dije que era muy molesto cuando me abrazabas y lo sigo pensando, aun así te agradezco mucho haberte conocido, destacas mucho y eso era muy incómodo para mí que jamás era visto por nadie, me divertía verte jugar con Aomine-kun, verte animado y disfrutar la compañía de todos, te uniste tarde pero eso no quita que te uniste a esa conexión que todos teníamos. Me alegra a ver conocido a alguien como tu, me hubiese gustado volver a jugar contra ti, cuando me detestabas porque me veía débil ante tus ojos, no sé qué cosa te hizo cambiar pero me alegra saber que eso lo hizo, porque te tuve como un amigo, extrañare esos abrazos sorpresas de tu parte, de tus chillidos al verme, fue divertido compartir contigo, sé que tal vez sigas con el modelaje o cambies tu futuro, pero conseguirás lo que te propongas, no olvides el por qué lo haces. Lo siento por no cumplir mi palabra pero no me arrepiento, gracias por iluminar nuestros días Kise Ryouta-kun

Momoi-san, lo siento por jamás corresponder tus sentimientos hacia mi, pero me gusta alguien y esa no eres tú, discúlpame pero no soy el mejor hombre para ti, pero quiero que sepas que siempre contaste conmigo en lo que pidieras, me gustaba verte feliz, pero esa tristeza que tuvimos cuando ellos se alejaban de nosotros era insoportable, ¿recuerdas cuando lo comentamos? Te prometí regresarlos, mira querida amiga, cumplí con mi promesa, me hubiese gustado decírtelo a la cara, pero vez que es tarde, no hay vuelta atrás, no llores, tu bello rostro nunca debería llorar, no me gusta hacer llorar a las damas, así que no lo hagas eh, cuida de Aomine-kun por mí, sabes cómo es él, y dale golpes cuando se pase de listo, procura que no se escape, sería divertido asustarlo. Nuestras estrellas volvieron por favor cuídalas por mi Momoi Satsuki-chan, cuídate mucho y logra tus propios sueños.

Ugh el más difícil de todos. Quisiera reír ahora mismo, tal vez este llorando pero…

Akashi-kun, te dije muchas cosas la otra vez, fuiste un idiota! Lo sabes, chico superior, el rey del mundo, bla, bla, bla. Akashi-kun a veces pienso que estás loco, pero gracias a ti por demostrarme que valía algo, me mostraste que mi falta de presencia era útil, me guiaste a la felicidad….pero también al infierno, quise ayudarte cuando lo necesitaste como tu lo hiciste conmigo, eres el amor de mi vida, lo sabes, fui muy feliz en este pequeño tiempo en donde pude ser tu novio aunque fue en secreto, fui feliz, te amo Akashi-kun, pero jamás estaremos juntos, me disculpo mucho por no decirte a ti sobre mi estado, no quería que saliéramos por lastima, tampoco quise que te preocuparas de mi, era fuerte, porque lo soporte hasta ahora. Fuiste el pilar de todo esto Akashi-kun, promete que no harás ninguna locura y seguirás con tu vida, aunque yo ya no este, quiero que sigas tu destino, que te cases, tengas hijos, que seas feliz. Cada día me enamoraste, creo que me hechizaste. ¿Algún día me perdonaras por esto? Espero que si. Sei, te amo y te amare por siempre, quiero pedirte que sonrías ahora pero sé que tal vez estés llorando. Vive por los dos, Sei gracias por todo,….te quiero pedir que me dejes ir donde fue nuestro primera cita ¿lo recuerdas? La vista allí es hermosa, sé que suena egoísta pero puedes sepultarme allí? Si no, no importa, no caigas en la oscuridad amor mío, si lo haces vendré y te acosare como un verdadera fantasma ya varas Bakashi!...Te amo mi loco de las tijera, cuídate, y has tu propio destino me escuchaste, no te dejes manipular por tu padre, es tu vida y harás lo que tu quieras.

Quisiera seguir pero las fuerzas ya no me quedan, con lo último de mi esfuerzo, quiero que sepan que los quiero a todos, fue grato este corto tiempo con ustedes, tal vez en una próxima vida nos volvamos a ver, recuerden ser felices, no lloren por esta débil sombra, no hagan que me sienta mal, no me despedí porque odio las despedidas, los abrazos, las lágrimas, el impulso de hacer algo estúpido, los conozco y harían eso y más. Quiero que todos ustedes mis preciados amigos sean felices. Nunca olviden que esta pequeña sombra, la luz de todos, me salvo y me hizo feliz mis últimos años de mi vida, no me arrepiento de nada, me esforcé para lograr mi sueños y los cumplí, con un precio, pero…no importa, porque fui muy feliz haciéndolo, los veré desde las estrellas, recuerden….esta sombra siempre los apoyara.

Se despide.

Kuroko Tetsuya, la sombra de todos

PD: Algún día volveremos a jugar baloncesto todos juntos chicos! Se los prometo…

 _Lagrimas corría por las mejillas de los presentes, la antigua generación de los milagros, algunos de Seirin, al terminar de leer la carta que les había dejado Kuroko que estaba en una tumba, todo fue tan sorpresivo, que cuando supieron la noticia no se lo creían, la madre del menor les dijo lo que la pequeña sombra jamás les comento, murió por una enfermedad terminal, su vida se redujo al hacer deporte, tenían un poco de culpa en ellos pero como decía la carta, Kuroko no se lamentaba de nada y ellos no querían sentir la tristeza del menor, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos, pero que más podían hacer, las lágrimas jamás dejaron de caer pero tampoco las detenían._

 _Las cosas no debieron salir de esa manera, no, no podían creer en esa cruel realidad, tan cruel, ¿Por qué?¿Por qué el destino debía ser tan cruel? Él no, la persona que debía seguir viva, con ellos, divertirse como niños pequeños, aquel que los había salvado de la oscuridad, ¿Por qué se llevaban a una alma tan bella como la de Kuroko? Jamás lo entenderán, la antigua generación de los milagros se acercaron a la tumba donde allí reposaba su pequeño amigo Kuroko._

 _.-Tetsu, eres un completo idiota, por lo menos decir adiós había sido suficiente.-dijo el moreno viendo el cuerpo del menor, dejo su puño en el aire pero cerca del menor antes de sonreír con lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.-No te decepcionare Tetsu, no caeré nuevamente porque gracias a ti ya no lo hare, espero volver a jugar contigo algún día chico terco.-se alejó limpiando sus lágrimas, no debía estar triste no cuando su amigo odiaba eso.-Tetsu idiota….también te extraño, cuidare de tu mascota.-susurro para si mismo apretando los puños, ¿Qué cosas habrían cambiado si hubieran sabido desde el principio sobre el problema? Tal vez algo peor._

 _-Yo…yo ya lo suponía Tetsu-kun.-le dijo la pelirosa soltando pequeñas lágrimas, el rechazo del menor no le dolía tanto, no cuando le había escrito esas cosas.-Gracias por todo, los cuidare como tu lo hubieras hecho….te extrañare mucho Tetsu-kun, aun lo recuerdo y puedo estar muy tranquila nuestros amigos están nuevamente con nosotros! Cumpliste la promesa Tetsu-kun, te agradezco en que nunca te hayas rendido por ellos, fuiste, eres y serás muy buen amigo…-sonrió leve.-Tu perdida nos duele ¿Sabes? Pero entiendo porque no lo dijiste…pero duele, duele mucho Tetsu-kun, y..yo no quiero llorar, porque a ti no te hubiera gustado.-agacho la cabeza.-Te quiero mi querido Tetsu-kun.-se alejó dejando que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo, sollozo apretando los puños.-V…vuelve Tetsu-kun!_

 _-Tal vez deba dejar de serlo Kuroko.-hablo Midorima mirando al peli celeste.-Disfrute mucho los pequeños momentos que pasamos juntos, no debiste ocultarlo pequeño idiota! Mira lo que haces…pero tu jamás aprendes.-le dijo sonando ofendido, deposito al lado de la tumba un pequeño peluche que se parecía a Nigou.-Poco es el tiempo que pude conocerte a ti Kuroko, me agradas mucho, yo luchare por mis sueños y veras que tu lucha no fue en vano, me hubiera gustado ayudarte pero a ti no te gusta eso ¿No? Tonto Kuroko por fin que lograste tu cometido te vas, pensé que jamás lloraría por estas cosas pero aquí me tienes llorando por ti, por irte sin decirnos nada, duele que no pude decírtelo bien, que mi lado tsundere.-soltó una pequeña risita ahogada.-Fuiste una buena persona y gracias a eso nos seguiste y alcanzaste…pero eso ya lo habías hecho sin darte cuenta bobo.-se alejó un poco limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, sonrió leve.-Ya verás cómo logro mis sueños Kuroko._

 _-Kuroko nos conocemos tan poco pero a la vez no, me mostraste la determinación en cada partido, me entristece que tú te vayas, me entendías en muchas cosas.-hablaba Kagami.-Pero que se puede hacer cuando y las cosas no se pueden arreglar, hare que Seirin siga siendo el número uno en todo Japón, ni pienses volver a pensar que yo debía estar con ellos, porque tú fuiste la luz de todo Kuroko, deberías verlo mejor, pero ya es tarde para entrarte en la razón.-le dijo alejándose un poco del lugar, necesitaba estar solo._

 _-Kuro-chin n..no se si gritarte o aplastarte.-decía Murasakibara mientras lloraba.-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Kuro-chin lo siento, te herí mucho ¿no? Pero siempre sonreías por nuestras travesuras, fui cruel con un alma tan noble como la tuya….kuro-chin lo siento tanto, te extraño ya, ¿Con quién compartiré mis dulces?¿Quién me alimentara como lo hacías tú? ya me siento tan solo sin verte Kuro-chin, pero te prometo que seré una buena persona, comeré menos dulces, hare los entrenamientos sin negarme.-lloraba cada vez mas.-S…solo porque Kurochin le gustaría eso ¿No? Porque el baloncesto es divertido…pero lo es más si es con Kuro-chin, te quiero pequeño, algún día volveremos a comer muchas golosinas juntos. -Le sonríe ante de alejarse tomando una malteada de vainilla sin dejar de llorar, perdió a alguien importante hoy pero también haría que esa persona se sintiera orgullosa de él_

 _-T…tan cruel! Kurokocchi! P..pero también te extrañare y mucho!.-chillaba Kise mientras lloraba.-Tienes razón al principio te vi mal, porque pensé que eras débil pero todos me hicieron ver que me equivocaba…Kurokocchi es increíble!.-sonríe.-Fuiste una buena persona, tolerabas muchas cosas, me hace feliz saber que tuve un gran amigo como tu Kurokocchi, pero….yo quería seguir jugando contigo…daré mi esfuerzo para ser feliz, para nunca olvidar el motivo de porque lo hago, me enseñaste muchas cosas Kurokocchi pero me hubiera gustado saber lo que sucedía ¿No nos tenías confianza? ¿Crees que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? No lo sé….pero por lo menos nos hubiéramos despedido de tu de forma adecuado, así el dolor no sería tanto, pero duele Kurokocchi, me duele porque me siento impotente en no poder ayudarte, en no estar en tus últimos días de vida….algún día nos volveremos a ver?...-lo miro una última vez antes de alejarse mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la vez que apretaba sus puños._

 _-Tetsuya….mi amado Tetsuya ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocultarlo hasta el final? Amor me duele pensar que ya no podre besarte, abrazarte, decirte cuanto te amo.-el pelirrojo acaricio las mejillas con suavidad en la del menor.-Nos haces sufrir Tetsuya, no puedo enamorarme de nadie que no seas tú, eres mi todo Tetsuya, no puedo prometerte que me enamorare de alguien o que me casare con alguien, no puedo Tetsuya, tu eres mmi todo y por eso hasta mi muerte te seguiré amando.-sonríe, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran.-No dejare que mi padre me controle, hare mi vida, pero la hare pensando que tú estás conmigo amor mío, te amo mucho Tetsuya, pasaran años pero ¿Esperarías por mí? Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, nunca más te dejare ir.-le beso la frente con sumo cariño.-Te extrañare Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Días, se convirtieron en meses y los meses se convirtieron en años, no muchos pudieron superar con facilidad la muerte de Kuroko, pero salieron adelante porque sabían que la pequeña sombra no le hubiera gustado verlos de esa manera, Murasakibara se volvió un chef, Aomine un policía, Kise piloto pero aun no dejaba el modelaje por completo, Kagami bombero, Midorima un reconocido médico, Momoi una diseñadora y Akashi tomo el puesto de su padre, pero jamás se casó ni se enamoró, todos sabían que Akashi ya no salía con nadie de forma romántica, ni menos de aventura, mucha veces en las pequeñas reuniones entre ellos, le habían preguntado pero siempre era lo mismo "Porque Tetsuya es el amor de mi vida, aunque ya no lo esté en vida, lo sigo amando" les sacaba sonrisas, podían hablar del tema porque disfrutaban de las cosas que hicieron con su pequeño amigo, aunque todos ya se lo sabían de memorias por repetirlas en todos los años jamás se cansaban, Kuroko había dejado una gran marca en ellos._

 _Tiempo después Akashi le llegó la hora, había adoptado a un niño a los largos de los años por el simple hecho de que ese niño era una perfecta conminación de él y su amado, el pequeño le fascinaba cuando su "padre" hablaba de un tal Tetsuya, con el tiempo con tanto relato consideraba a Kuroko como su otro padre aunque este jamás lo iba a conocer o al revés, era consciente que Kuroko había fallecido pero aun así al escucharlo hablar de sus "tios" le era imposible no tener un sentimiento por él. Akashi cerro los ojos cuando supo que era su momento solo pudo decir "Tetsuya" al abrirlos se encontró a él mismo de forma más joven, muy joven, camino por un extraño sendero que estaba rodeado de flores y arbustos hasta que lo vio en una fuente a su amado peli celeste, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo abrazo soltando pequeñas lágrimas. Él contrario lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sonreía al ver al pelirrojo de nuevo._

 _-Sei, me hiciste esperar mucho.-alego Kuroko con un pequeño puchero.-¿Pensaste en mi todo este tiempo? Tonto yo quera que retomadas tu vida._

 _-No podía hacerlo porque tu me robaste el corazón Tetsuya, nadie lo puede tener solo tu, te amo, se sigo amando como cuando éramos jóvenes, m disculpo por llegar tan tarde pero a ti no te hubiese gustado que hiciera una locura ¿no? Jamás deje de pensar en ti, eres mi todo Tetsuya.-lo beso, había extrañados esos suaves besos_

 _-Te amo Sei-kun, gracias por amarte hasta tu último suspiro.-le sonrió contento soltando pequeñas lagrimas.-Te extrañe a ti y a los chicos_

 _-Ellos están bien, pronto vendrán con nosotros, Aomine se casó y tuvo un hijo a la cual llamo a tu nombre.-le comento._

 _Me he perdido de mucho, pero ahora tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Me contaras lo que hicieron todos, en estos años en que fallecí?_

 _-Claro amor, pero ahora solo quiero abrazarte y nunca soltarte_

 _Sonrieron los dos mientras lloraban, por fin después de mucho esperar estaban juntos, Kuroko siempre le decía la misma pregunta "¿Pensaste en mí?" solo porque le gustaba las palabras sinceras y bellas de su novio, pero no se arrepentía, quizás pronto vería a todos los demás, eso quería creer para volver a las cosas que hacían, jugar un poco no estaría mal para él y ni menos para los demás._

 _Fin._


End file.
